El Maestro del Hielo
by Jocasta de Tebas
Summary: Ikky e Hyôga se sinceran después de lo acontecido en la Batalla de las Doce Casas
1. Consciencia

IKKI x HYOGA 

EL MAESTRO DEL HIELO

1 — CONSCIENCIA

¿Estoy muerto? No, no estoy muerto. Yo soy el Fénix. Renaceré de mis cenizas y volveré a vivir, a luchar por Athenea, a ver a mi hermano...

... a mirarle a escondidas...

No estoy solo, conmigo está un hombre hermoso, que cuando abre los ojos se vuelve letal.

Me ha enseñado el Tesoro del Cielo, me ha mostrado los ángeles que pueblan Los Campos Elíseos, aunque en mi vida ya había tenido el placer de conocerlos, e incluso de luchar con ellos.

Su nombre es Shaka. Ha leído en mi corazón. Sabe de mis inquietudes, de mis miedos.

Conoce mi secreto.

Estamos en otra dimensión, atrapados, en el fragor de la batalla le he agarrado por los hombros, y me he aferrado a su espalda, hemos partido a un viaje que, si fuéramos otro tipo de caballeros, no tendría retorno... Pero Shaka es el hombre más cercano a los dioses, es la reencarnación del Buda, y yo soy el Fénix.

Ha pedido a Mo de Aries que nos haga volver.

Cuando vuelva a pisar la casa de Virgo, volverá mi sufrimiento...

Mi hermano me vio morir una vez. Ahora dará todo el calor de su cosmos y se sacrificará por él. No sé como agradecerle lo que esto significa para mí. En el lugar donde estoy el tiempo futuro se mezcla con el presente, puedo ver lo que ha ocurrido en la casa de Libra sin que mi hermano sepa aún lo que va a hacer... Mi dulce hermano.

Junto al amor de mi vida.

Quién me iba a decir que soy un romántico…

La primera vez que le vi fue en el Torneo Galáctico. Yo estaba subido en el podium donde reposaba la armadura de Sagitario, y él luchaba contra Hydra. Le observé hasta que me dolieron los ojos. Luego me presenté en el combate de Shun contra Jabu, descubriendo el tormento que ahora asola mi corazón. Me he aferrado al amor que profesaba a Esmeralda, pero creo que ya no puedo seguir mintiéndome. Le amo. Le amo y por eso traté de matarle aquel día que me enfrenté a él cuando aún dirigía a los Caballeros Negros. Su cosmos helado, sus ojos fríos... No es frío, lo sé, es tan apasionado como yo.

Su poder le hace parecer alguien sin sentimientos, pero yo le he oído llorar en la soledad de su cuarto. No tiene idea que mi cosmos le espía, le cuida, le vela en las noches solitarias cuando reza por su madre.

Creo que si en vez de llorar por su madre lo hiciera por una mujer, yo enloquecería.

Mi unión con Shaka es pura, el corazón del caballero de Virgo rebosa sabiduría y paz. Elige vivir y elige que yo viva, lo que Shaka no sabe es que, si no estoy con él, estoy muerto por dentro

O quizás si lo sepa, ya que es la reencarnación del Buda y ha llegado a la Iluminación.

Pero sólo él es la luz de mi vida. El cisne que con su vuelo alegra mis días...

... Y que me atormenta por las noches.

Sueño que estoy con él, unido a él, abrazándolo y él me abraza, besándolo y él me besa.

Dentro de él, enfriando mi cosmos con el suyo...

No sé qué hacer. Shaka comprende mi dolor, lo ha asumido como dolor propio, pero no arreglaré nada mientras esté en otra dimensión. Cuando renazca, me enfrentaré a él, le diré lo que siento y que el destino decida.

Porque yo ya escogí el amarle en silencio.

Elegí amar a Hyôga.


	2. Sueño

2 — SUEÑO

¿Dónde estoy? Ahora recuerdo... Mi maestro Camus me ha encerrado en una urna de hielo, y me dejará aquí para el resto de la eternidad. He fallado a mi maestro, no he sido capaz de abandonar los sentimientos de amor hacia mi madre y él lo ha tomado como una debilidad. Tampoco he sido capaz de levantarle la mano, así que estoy condenado. Conozco a mi maestro, y si ha decidido que debo quedarme aquí hasta el fin de los tiempos, aquí me quedaré...

Solo me apesadumbra el no volver a verle... tan áspero, tan arisco, tan lleno de odio... si me hubiera dejado acercarme a él, no me habría importado decirle lo que siento.

Se habría reído de mí. Me habría llamado "ganso", "pato" u "oca", algo con relación al emblema de la Cruz del Norte, el Cisne. Sabe sacarme de mis casillas, y aunque a veces le veo mirarme, es porque siento que voy a ser el blanco de sus amenazas. 

Nunca le entendí, pero ese misterio fue lo que más me llamó la atención de él.

Ahora moriré, y ni siquiera pude rozar sus labios...

Yo apagaría con mi cosmos el furor del suyo.


	3. Renacimiento

3 — RENACIMIENTO

Siento algo... ¿Estoy en el Pozo de las Almas? No, he caminado, encorvado, con el grupo de muertos vivientes y aún no hemos llegado... mis ojos se niegan a ver nada... 

Pero siento algo. Algo cálido. Un cosmos.

Tengo tanto frío...

Si él estuviera aquí, insuflaría con su Fénix Volador algo de calor a mi cuerpo, y un hondo agradecimiento a mi alma.

¿Ikki? No, no puedo hablar.

Siento algo de calor, mis músculos no me obedecen.

Oigo algo... 

"Te salvaré aunque tenga que morir"

Es Shun.

Su hermano.

Tan diferente a él... todos hemos sufrido para conseguir las armaduras, pero él se sacrificó por Shun, y ahora Shun se sacrifica por mí... ¡No, no lo hagas! ¡Creo que he visto el cosmos de Ikki y el de alguien más unidos en la larga fila de las almas errantes! ¡Sin él no quiero vivir!

Basta, soy un caballero de Athenea. Caminaré erguido...

Pero me hubiera gustado decirle cuanto le amaba.

Shun, no morirás si está en mi mano.

Se lo debo, llevas su sangre.

La sangre del hombre a quien amo.


	4. Declaración

4 — DECLARACION

__

Han pasado algunos días desde la batalla de las Doce Casas. Athenea ha conseguido reclutar para su causa a los caballeros de oro que sobrevivieron a los combates, y yo estoy aquí, en la Mansión Kido, con mis compañeros caballeros.

Pero él no está.

Se marcha a la ciudad, lejos de nosotros, no quiere integrarse. ¿Por qué? ¿Porqué e_se silencio, ese misterio? Camina con tanta soberbia que me siento un niño pequeño cuando pasa a mi lado. Su musculatura es perfecta, y su cicatriz me resulta tremendamente sensual._

Mi capacidad de generar frío consigue que cuando me mira no me ponga a sudar y mantengo mi temperatura siempre igual, pero si no tuviera ese poder él notaría lo mucho que me_ ruborizo._

He caminado por los terrenos de la mansión y he llegado hasta el árbol donde él se entrenaba, junto con Shun.

Allí está el dulce Andrómeda, sentado, pensando en sus cosas.

Voy a saludarle.

—Hola, Hyôga.

—Shun, ¿qué haces aquí solo?

—Pensando en algo... no es nada...

—Vamos, puedes contármelo.

—Realmente, pensaba en ti.

__

Me ha dejado de piedra.

—¿En... mí?

—Si, pero no te pongas nervioso, es algo que noté en la Casa de Libra.

__

He decidido que sí me voy a poner muy nervioso.

—Dime lo que se te esté pasando por la cabeza, Shun.

—Es un sentimiento... no sé cómo explicarlo...

__

Creo que me voy a desmayar.

—Pues inténtalo.

—Cuando te arropé con mi cosmos, por decirlo de alguna manera, yo sentí muchas cosas que estaban dentro de ti...

__

Abro los ojos, sorprendido.

—¿Cosas… dentro de… mí?

—Si, y déjame decírtelo todo de seguido, porque es bastante difícil para mi llevar esta carga sin que lo sepas...

—Adelante, Shun.

—Vi a tu madre, y a Jakov, y a tu maestro, ellos reían en tu mente, en tu alma, Hyôga, estuve en contacto con tu alma... supe que eran ellos porque ellos mismos me lo dijeron, me tomaron como un nuevo compañero en tu corazón. Sé que tú y yo nos hemos hecho muy buenos amigos después de aquello, pero lo que más me impresionó de lo que vi fue...

__

Le apremio porque creo que estoy al borde del infarto.

—Sigue...

—Ví... a mi hermano.

__

Me levanto, espantado, al tener en su boca las palabras que jamás pensé que serían pronunciadas.

Sabe que amo a su hermano.

—Hyôga, jamás se lo diré, pero... te haces mucho daño con ese secreto dentro...

__

No doy crédito a lo que oigo.

—¿Lo... aceptarías?

__

No doy crédito a lo que he dicho.

—¿Porqué no habría de hacerlo? ¿Podría oponerme a que alguien amara a mi hermano de la manera en la que tú lo haces?

__

El chiquillo que tengo ante mí es el más poderoso y el más maduro de todos nosotros.

Sonríe, coloca la cabeza de medio lado, y parece un ángel bajado del cielo.

Su hermano, el ángel oscuro, el ángel con el que me encantaría pecar, acaba de aparecer de la nada.

—Shun... necesito hablar con Hyôga.

__

Tengo ganas de llorar.

Creo que lo ha oído todo.

El joven Andrómeda ha salido a toda velocidad del campo de batalla que se está presentando.

—Aquí entrené muchas horas, Hyôga.

—Lo sé, junto a tu hermano. Lo recuerdo.

—¿Cuánto hace que nos conocemos?

—Más de diez años, seguramente.

—Y...¿Cuántas veces hemos hablado tú y yo?

—Muy pocas.

—¿Sabes porqué?

—No, no lo he pensado.

—Yo sí.

__

Tengo ganas de salir corriendo, pero por otra parte deseo ir hacia él y besarle hasta que se me amoraten los labios.

—Pues tú dirás.

—Me rehuías.

__

Me tiemblan las piernas.

Es tan atractivo... tan deseable... espero no tartamudear.

—Trataste de matarme.

—Sí, el crucifijo de tu madre lo impidió.

—Sí el crucifijo del que te reíste.

—No sabes cuánto lo siento.

__

Ha agachado la cabeza, parece muy arrepentido.

—No te martirices. Todo aquello ya quedó olvidado.

—¿No me guardas rencor?

—No podría guardártelo...

—No me he portado demasiado bien contigo.

—Respeto tu forma de ser, Ikki. Fui muy feliz cuando renaciste de tus cenizas, frente al caballero de la Llama, justo antes de que intentara carbonizar a tu hermano.

—Le debes mucho a Shun.

—Sí.

—El te ama sinceramente.

—Lo sé.

—¿Te lo ha dicho?

—Se lo noto, somos muy amigos.

__

Está tenso. Deseo decirle que es él el que ocupa mi corazón, pero no me atrevo.

—Confío en que seas muy feliz, Hyôga.

—¿Por qué? ¿Acaso te marchas?

—Sí, soy un caballero solitario, no encajo en ningún grupo.

__

¡No! ¡No! ¡No te vayas!

—Siento oír eso.

—Es posible que jamás vayamos a vernos.

__

Mi corazón acaba de partirse en dos.

—Jamás...

__

Ikki parece muy triste, deseo abrazarle, pero...

—Ikki.

—Hyôga, no hagas daño a mi hermano. Si sufre por tu culpa te mataré.

__

Abro unos ojos como platos.

—¿De qué estás hablando?

—De lo que sentís el uno por el otro.

__

Su cara está marcada por el dolor.

Sonrío.

Está celoso.

—Ikki, estás equivocado.

—¿Equivocado?

__

He vuelto a llamar su atención. Me mira con esos estupendos ojos azules.

—Sí. Yo amo a tu hermano, pero estoy enamorado de otra persona.

—¿De quien?

__

Está muy alterado. Produce miedo su voz.

Excepto a mí. Me excita verlo así.

—De ti.


	5. Entrega

5 — ENTREGA

Se ha quedado con la boca abierta. Supongo que es el fin. 

Ahora se reirá, o me lanzará un ataque.

Lo cierto es que no me importa. Me he quedado muy tranquilo soltando el peso que llevaba en mi corazón. 

Ha vuelto a bajar la mirada al suelo. 

¿Lo que noto en sus morenas mejillas es rubor? Pues no entiendo cómo puede tener calor, mi poder ha conseguido bajar la temperatura más de siete grados, y aún noto que estoy ardiendo. 

Ardiendo por él.

Se acerca. Me pongo en posición de defensa. Siento miedo de su reacción.

Me ha puesto la mano en un hombro.

Me susurra, cerca del oído.

"Yo también te amo, Hyôga"

Lo que tanto deseé dentro de la urna de hielo donde me encerró mi maestro Camus ha ocurrido. Ha colocado sus labios en los míos y su lengua está jugando con la mía, respira algo entrecortado y me va aferrando contra su pecho. Tengo el árbol donde entrenábamos justo a mi espalda, estoy sobre las marcas que hice, justo antes de la batalla contra los Caballeros Negros, y abrazado a mi amado Ikki.

Quizás se marche, quizás no vuelva a verle, pero ahora me siento muy feliz.

Sus dedos juguetean con mi pelo, me llena de besos, es apasionado, fogoso, tanto como el Fénix del que lleva la armadura. 

Me susurra que va a quitarme la frialdad con su fuego...

Me estremezco solo de pensarlo.

Estoy a su merced, siento su excitación chocar contra la mía.

Me agarro a sus hombros y haciendo gala de mi agilidad, he conseguido izarme y ahora le abrazo la cintura con las piernas.

Ha gemido de placer.

Deseo unirme a él más que respirar.

Maldita ropa, que me priva de estar en contacto con este hermoso demonio que me corrompe, que me empuja a pecar... 

Y pecaré, haré todo lo que él me diga.

Siento que es mi dueño.

Le pertenezco.

—Ikki... Yo calmaré tu ansia, Ikki... te ofreceré mi cuerpo.

—Y yo lo acepto, Cisne, y en ti... apagaré mi fuego.


End file.
